HCPC38
is the 38th episode of the season Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and is the 524th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Pretty Cure go against their hardest opponent yet: Cure Tender. She ignores their desparate pleas to stop but they remain persistent. '' Summary Tender addresses herself as Queen Mirage's loyal servant and tells Oresky that he was useless for losing to weak attacks. She orders him to leave and he wastes no time accepting her command. As Tender starts to attack, Fortune tries reaching out to her, only for Queen Mirage to appear and mock her efforts. She says that because she is the strongest Cure Phantom had captured, she freed her in order to make her a servant capable of helping her succeed. She then orders Tender to attack Fortune, and she strikes her. The other three Cures attempt to fight her, but she easily outmatches them. Fortune urges Tender to snap out of it but Queen Mirage says that she could not hear a word, no matter how much she tries. She then says that the world is full of cruel and hateful things and orders Tender to finish them off. Tender fires a dark beam at Fortune when Blue steps in and sets up a barrier to stop the attack, telling Mirage to stop. He tells her that the world is actually full of kindness and love and should be protected- but she mocks him for believing in useless things like this, vowing to kill every Pretty Cure he has awoken. Tender's beam powers up and destroys the barrier, seriously hurting Blue in the process. Fortune still believes that deep down there is still kindness in her sisters heart, and together the group change into Innocent Form to resume the fight, trying to get her back onto their side. Lovely says that thanks to Blue, she has made irreplaceable friends; she knows Blue still cares about Mirage deeply and tries convincing her of this, saying that everyone has someone that they treasure. Tender reacts to this just then, as if something has began to break through to her. She cries out in confusion as she remembers Mirage's words about how love is an illusion and happiness is fleeting, and under her control again she resumes attacking everyone and defeats them with ease. Tender is about to unleash one final blow on Fortune when Lovely protects her, taking the hit. Seeing her defend her sister, Tender remembers how she took a blow meant for Iona when Phantom attacked them. Her eyes return to normal as if she was freed and Fortune orders her to stop hurting her friends, but Mirage brings her back under her control and she summons a sword. She attacks Fortune, who is too shocked to counter and refuses to defend herself as she recalls her sister as the most strongest and kindest person she knew- she never wanted to hurt anyone. As control begins wavering again, Tender stops before she can hurt Iona and as she seems to remember her, Fortune tells her that she was always protecting her. It looks as if her feelings have reached Tender, that Fortune has succeeded in freeing her. But when Mirage takes her back under her control, Fortune cries out telling her to stop, causing the ''Shining Make Dresser react to her desperate plea. She and the others vow to save her sister and in this time, they unlock a brand new attack, Innocent Purification. Using it, they are finally able to completely break Mirage's control over Tender. She is shocked and feels the power from the attack as Blue appears and grabs onto her arm, despite her protests he release her. He refuses, saying that he could never hate her; he had to leave because of his duty as a god. They treat all people equally and not form special relationships, but his feelings never lingered. Before he can announce his love for her, Deep Mirror interrupts and takes Mirage away. Back in Pikarigaoka, Maria wakes up surrounded by Iona and her friends. The two tearfully embrace as Maria thanks her for freeing her, with everyone sharing that happiness. Meanwhile, back at the Phantom Empire, a conflicted Queen Mirage asks Deep Mirror what Blue's true feelings really are, as she is slowly starting to become good. Deep Mirror reminds her of how much pain love had caused her in the past and that she would not want to go through it again, and he brings her back under his control. Major Events *The Cures use Innocent Purification for the first time. *Cure Tender is freed from Queen Mirage's control thanks to the above attack and Cure Fortune's words. *Blue almost frees Queen Mirage from Deep Mirror's control, but it takes her away before he can complete it. * It is shown how Queen Mirage turns Maria into Dark Tender. *This episode marks the fifth set of previews for the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! movie that aired in Japan on October 11th, 2014, though none of the scenes were new. Characters Pretty Cures *Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess *Omori Yuko/Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune Mascots *Ribbon *Glasan Villains *Queen Mirage *Deep Mirror *Oresky *Hikawa Maria/Cure Tender Secondary Characters *Blue Trivia *Seiji did not appear in this episode. *When Blue is protecting Fortune, her LovePreBrace can be briefly seen. * In the episode preview, the Cures could be seen using their Innocent attacks, but when the episode aired, the attacks never showed up. Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes